Intervention
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: Amelia is unhappy. She starts to go through a rough patch at the hospital. With people not listening to her. Owen Hunt has also decided to head back to the army for awhile, that also making Amelia angry. These things lead Amelia to relapse. An intervention is starting to take place by her friends from L.A. who have come up to Seattle to help her get her life back on track.
1. Chapter 1

I was home alone. Nobody to bother me. I was sitting on the couch, flipping my coin. I wanted to use, I wanted to. But some thoughts made me not want to. I sat there for hours just flipping the coin around in my hand. I wanted the drugs right now. I knew a place on the side of the streets where I could get some. That guy had good stuff. I just sat for a long time. I knew I was supposed to be at work. But who cares right? Who would even care if I wasn't at work today? Owen would but he's not here. Meredith? Maybe. I flipped the coin a few more times. I really wanted the drugs. I couldn't help it. I sat the coin on the coffee table and got up to grab my things. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I drove around for awhile and then finally found the guy on the streets. I asked for a bag and he gave me one. I was back in my car headed home. The only place I wanted to use, was home. I got back home sat my purse on the counter. I stood there in the kitchen. Then I took out the bag. There's no one to stop me. I reminded myself. I opened the bag, poured out the five pills of oxy, crushed them and then swallowed them.

I couldn't remember what day it was. It seems although I had lost track of time. Why can't I just give myself a vacation is that too hard to ask?

I was back on the couch, lying down when I heard the knock on my door. Who could possibly want to visit me? I thought. I got up anyways to answer the door.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Edwards asked me. I was very surprised to see her at my doorstep.

"What do you want Edwards?" I asked her.

"Well. Umm. You've been gone a couple of days. More like two weeks. And I'm worried and so are people at the hospital. I was supposed to be on you service last week but uh you weren't there." she tells me.

"I'm taking a break." I explain.

"You didn't notify anyone." Edwards said.

"Because I just wanted time off okay! You know I had a lot on my plate. I just wanted a break!" I say loudly.

"Dr. Shepherd are you alright?" she questioned. I give her a look.

"What kind of question is that?! I'm fine Edwards. Go save lives." I told her while walking back into my house and closing the door on her.

It felt like another couple of days and again I hear a knock at my door. This time Dr. Webber and Meredith.

"You look awful." Dr. Webber said.

"I'm fine." I tell him.

"You're not fine Amelia. I know that and so does the whole hospital." he said. I look away.

"You're a drug addict. Yes I know that. And to me, Meredith and Edwards, it looks like you're using again." he says.

"I'm not using." I tell him.

"But you are Amelia." Meredith adds in.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout at them.

"Amelia let us help you." Meredith trys to say.

"I don't need your help." I say and again close the door.

That night I sit in bed and hear my phone ring. It was Addison. I answer it.

"Amelia don't go anywhere. I'm taking the next flight out to Seattle. Okay? Amelia please let us help you. We're all coming up." she said. She hung up before I could say another word.

I wake up to Addison sitting at my bedside.

"You need to stop." she said.

"Go back to LA."

"Amelia, please." she said softly. Then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Its Sheldon." the voice said.

"Sheldon I don't think it's best for you to come in right now." Addison told him.

"I would rather talk to Sheldon then you Addie." I said to Addison. I could tell Addison did not appreciate me saying that. Addison got up and it looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"If it takes only Sheldon, to get through to you, then I'll leave." she told me and opened the door to leave. Sheldon slowly walked over to me.

"Amelia." he said calmly.

"Can you just tell everyone to leave me alone?" I ask. He sits on the bedside.

"You know we're just trying to help you." he said. I didn't respond right away.

"I'm a terrible doctor." I told him.

"No, you're not. You're one of the best doctors I know." he tells me.

"No, I'm not. I'm a junkie doctor who overdosed with her boyfriend." I said.

"Who told you that?"

"A patient once. Its okay though."

"Amelia, can you take my advice?"

"What?"

"Go to rehab please?" he asks.

"For a third time?" I questioned back.

"It doesn't matter how many times you go. What matters is that you'll have your life back the way you want. Come on." he said holding out his hand waiting for me to take it. I didn't. I wanted more oxy but I was out. I shook my head.

"No, Sheldon."

"Amelia." he says quietly.

"NO! I said no, I won't go back to rehab." I yell at him. He gets up.

"If you won't take my advice, I don't know who you'll listen to." he says leaving the room.

Addison POV

I sit downstairs on the couch, waiting for Amelia to come down with Sheldon. But all I see is Sheldon coming down alone. I looked at him and he shakes his head.

"I tried." he tells everyone.

"Is there anybody at the hospital that'll try and get through to her?" Violet asked.

"Nobody, expect for Owen. Who is gone. Away in the army." I tell her.

"What about Meredith? Her sister in law?" Violet then suggests. I shake my head.

"We can't let her be like this. She'll end up dead." Charlotte says.

"What if I want to die?" We all hear Amelia ask as she comes down the stairs. I watch her go over to the counter.

"Amelia, please don't do this." Violet says. Amelia looks down and then back up.

"Go get me drugs. Please." she replies. At this point I get up.

"Amelia, no." I say.

"I WANT THE DRUGS!" she shouts. I turn to Jake.

"I don't know if I can go through this again." I tell him softly.

"Amelia, we are your friends. Let us help." he said.

"If you want to help me. Then go get me some oxy!" she yells.

"Amelia-

"No, don't Amelia me. I'm tried of putting up with everyone." she shouts again.

"Amelia!" I said loudly.

"Just get out. All of you. Get out of my house. NOW!" she yells. I stand there, looking at her eyes. I know her well enough to know that face.

"Lets go Jake." I say to him.

"What? Seriously, you're going to let her be like this and let her ruin her life?" he questions.

"She won't let us help, so lets just leave." I tell him walking out of Amelia's home.

"Thank you. Thank you for listening everyone. Great talk." Amelia says as everyone else leaves the house. Now Amelia stands hopeless in her empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison was on her way to the hospital to talk to Meredith. She had also planned on getting a job at GSMH so that she could keep an eye on Amelia. Amelia didn't want anyone's help. She won't come to us so we have to go to her. We have to make her come to us. Addison had a plan alright. She was determined to get Amelia back into rehab. She was going to do what ever it took.

"Meredith." she said as she stopped to talk to her.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you want to talk to me about." Meredith replied.

"It's about Amelia. Listen I know it's probably the last thing you want to do. But Amelia-she is your sister and I think she needs an intervention." Addison explained.

"I don't have time to do an intervention."

"Please. You're her family. I was going to ask Dr. Webber if I could use the conference room to gather everyone there."

Meredith thought about it for a moment.

"Alight I'll help. Only because I don't like seeing Amelia like this." Meredith told her.

"Thank you. I'll go and find Dr. Webber. I'll inform you on when we're doing the intervention." Addison said as she went to find Dr. Webber.

It wasn't before too long when she found Dr. Webber in the E.R.

"Dr. Montgomery. How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm trying to do an intervention for Amelia and I would like to use the conference room for that." she told him.

"You want to throw an intervention in the conference room?"

"Yes."

"We have a board meeting tomorrow morning." he started saying.

"Whose on the board?"

"I can't tell you that."

"How about after the board meeting?" Addison asked.

"Sure I don't see why not. The meeting ends at 10am." he tells her.

"That's perfect. I know how I can get Amelia here. And also Dr. Webber are you able to be a part of this?"

"Sure." he said.

"Good, I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said. Addison walks down the hallways looking for some people. But then she just thought that she would have the nurse page them all. Addison now waited in the conference room waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hello everyone." she said. They all gave her some looks.

"I know this is last minute. But I know you all know Amelia. Some of you probably got the chance to know her." she said making eye contact with Edwards.

"She's my sister and best friend. I'm just trying to help her. She recently starting doing drugs again. And she's in a bad place." she said taking a pause and looking around the room.

"Amelia will be arriving shortly. I know that without Owen here not much will probably get done. I need your guys help. So please. Lets help her." Addison said almost finished now. It was silent for a minute or so.

"I'm in. I want my teacher back." Dr. Edwards said. Wilson raised her hand too.

"I'm in as well." she said.

"What the hell, why not." Alex said.

"Me three." Callie said.

"For Amelia." Meredith said.

"I'm in." Jackson said.

"Count me in too." Dr. Webber said as everybody else started getting on with the intervention. Now they just had to wait for Amelia to show up. Addison had lied to Amelia saying that Owen was back. Well, he wasn't. It was the only way to get her here.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison kept on checking the clock. Any minute and Amelia would be here. Any minute now. Then, the door opened and Amelia was not expecting this. Amelia was a mess but Addison could tell she tried to clean up as best she could. Amelia closed the door and gave a look to Addison.

"Amelia." Addison said.

"What the hell is this?" Amelia asked stepping into the room. Everybody had their attention on her.

"I think you should sit down." Addison said calmly. Amelia knew what this was alright. She was high but smart enough to figure out what was going on.

"An intervention. Really Addison?" she asked. She walked up to Addie.

"An intervention." Amelia said loudly.

"Amelia, we're trying to help you. These last few years have been hard for you. With Derek dying and Owen leaving." Addison said starting out.

"You have no idea what I've been through in the last years." Amelia said.

"Amelia just sit down please." Violet said standing up to offer her, her seat.

"Fine, I'll sit down." Amelia said now sitting in Violet's seat which was next to Dr. Webber and Charlotte. She slouched in her chair, glaring at Addison.

"If you're going to keep using, you'll die." Addison told her. Amelia didn't respond.

"We want you back." Violet said.

"I want Derek back." she said angrily looking down.

"We all want him back Amelia." Addison said. Amelia turned over to Meredith and nearly shouted.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him because of you!" she yell. Meredith didn't say anything, she just starred back at her. Then Edwards spoke.

"I want my teacher back. I want my specialty to be Neuro. And most importantly I want the best neurosurgeon in this hospital to teach me." Edwards said.

"Your specialty isn't neuro Edwards." Amelia said.

"How do you know? I've tried all other specialties. Neuro is what I want to do." Edwards told her.

"How about what you do best in?" Amelia asked.

"Neuro." she replied.

"Your one of my best interns." Amelia said and a smile came on Dr. Edwards face.

"If you want me to become one of the best neurosurgeons, then you need rehab." Edwards said. Amelia thought for a moment. She did like Stephanie. She always thought that she would do good in neuro.

"Will you go to rehab Amelia?" Addison asked. Amelia looked at her.

"Give me drugs one last night, then I'll get sober." Amelia said. Addison didn't want to do anything for Amelia, except take her to the Rehab Center in Seattle. Drugs was not an option.

"No." Was all Addison said. Amelia sat forward with her hands folded on the table.

"Get me the drugs, then I will go to rehab." Amelia said.

"No. No drugs. Just rehab." Addison repeated.

A/N: Thanks guys so much for reading this! I'm glad you've enjoyed it and hopefully Amelia listens to Addison. I'll try and get the next chapter up next week!


End file.
